1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery module (a high-voltage battery) is disposed in a vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, that uses motor power to travel. For example, the Description of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0231035, International Publication No. 2007/105430, and International Publication No. 2013/030890 disclose vehicles including a battery module disposed inside a vehicle interior, and exhaust ducts that exhaust air that has cooled the battery module. The exhaust ducts are disposed using a space under seats.